The change
by Wizzluv
Summary: When Harley's finally had enough of the joker she runs off with Poison Ivy and try's to create a new life, but a certain bat might manage to get in her life. One shot


Harley's POV:

I was running through the streets like a crazy woman, tho I am one. Sirens were blazing and I was running out of places to hide. Where was Ivy? I started to panic. I pressed my back against the cool walls of the house behind me hoping I wouldn't get seen. Damn! Maybe I should've thought my costume out more because the helicopter lights were blaring on my bright red and black suit!

I just had to get away. I don't even know why they're chasing me. I know I'm a criminal, but I didn't steal anything this time! C'mon IVY! Suddenly one of Ivy's weeds stretched out of the ground. I hopped onto it and screamed, "WOOOOOHOOOOO" and I was of.

After the chance we got to Ivy's apartment. Her plants were all over the place.

"Where were you Red?" I asked Ivy. "Just had to check up on my babies." She then started to gently stroke her disgusting weeds. "You can stay with me as long as you want Harls, I know this is hard, but well get through it. Okay?" I sighed. It's harder than it looks when your trying to get on with your life after a psychotic abusive boyfriend. "Yeah, I guess your right Red."

Ivy was such a good friend, and I don't know what I would do without her. But I can't shake the feeling that something's missing in my life. Someone. Although I hate him now, I can't help but miss him. He was the only one I had in forever, and I need someone new to pull my heart back together.

*sigh*

Someone who I could trust. Someone who wouldn't lay a finger on me. Someone secretive, someone with a black long cape, some one like-

"Harley, you're not touching your food. You okay?" No. "Yea Red, just a big shocker, ya know?" She gave me a skeptical look. "Okay. If your not hungry try to get some rest." Alright." I got up and walked into the room. I laid down on the raggedy sheets and put my head on the musty pillow. A villains life isn't exactly a fairy tail.

*BEEP*BEEP*BE-

I slammed my hand down hard on the alarm. "Ugh." I hate mornings. I looked around and suddenly realized I didn't have anything to wear. "Hey Ivy!" I was still in my jesters suite, and I was starting to feel a bit stinky. "Do ya got any spare rags?"

I walked toward the kitchen, still half alive. "Sure Harl. I'll lend you some stuff. Follow me." We started walking toward her room, and I saw her looking through her closet. "How about I wiped away my tears and washed off my makeup, and then stripped of my bra and underwear. I silently traced the scars from the Joker. I shook my head. No, that is the past. I'm a new woman now, or more like a returning one.

I put on my clothes and and looked back in the mirror. I smiled. This, this, looked like me. This looked like Harleen. Smiling I stepped out. "Whatcha think Red?" I said and I spun around. Even though I'm starting a new life, I can't help but keep a little Harley in me. Including the accent.

"Oh Harley, it looks great. You look great!" She pulled out a couple of hundred's and handed them to me. "You should head out, get something. I'll be gone till tomorrow, I have some unfinished business with clown face." I smiled. She really was amazing. I gave her a worried smile. "Be careful' okay?" She nodded and went out the door.

Now for shopping!

I got a pair of blue square earrings, and a necklace that matches. Humph. I looked at how much money I have left. If I wanna keep this spree up I might need to get a job issues lately. I know it's bad to like your boss, and exotically bad when your boss' name is Bruce Wayne. But, whenever he's nearby I get goosebumps and start smiling like an idiot. We even go out for coffee breaks together. He's might be all tough on the outside, but on the inside he's really sweet. He also brings out the best if me.

I was working late hours today considering Ivy had a... friend over. "Dum, da-da dum, da dat do, dadda dum" I was singing one of my favorite tunes and I was typing up the schedule for Next week. Suddenly there was a thump outside the balcony. I turned to look outside, and I saw Batman himself. Why is he here? Is he out to get me? I didn't do anything!

He started to open the door and stepped into the room, but part of his mask was missing. I realized that face, and shock ran through my veins, and I couldn't move. He had a fresh wound on his thigh. Pans looked like he had been beaten up brutally. A lone tear ran down my face. "Bruce?" He looked up from his fettle position on the floor. His lip was bruised.

"Harleen?" I stood in shock for another moment, and then I charged at him. "Oh my goodness! Wha- what happened?" I pulled out the knife and dropped it behind me. I knew that knife. That knife was the one that was thrown at my by the one and only Joker. "Your ex." Bruce said. While he was explaining on how the battle went I started to wrap up his leg and stop the blood flow.

When I was done, I slowly looked up at his face. His beautiful, sexy, face. "You're the bats?" He looked sorry and nodded slowly. "Harley, don't run away from me. I'd miss you, and I've had too many people run away from me. Do you know how much I look forward to our coffee break each day? I want to start a life with Harleen and Bruce." He was holding my hand. He looked like a trembling child, terrified of rejection. Without a second thought I launched myself at him and started to slowly kiss him. When he returned the kiss I gained a little more confidence as I ran my fingers through his hair I felt his hands linger towards my back. I deepened the kiss, feeling every inch of his mouth.

His fingers moved toward my bra and I jumped up. I smiled playfully and whispered in his ear, almost purring, "Not yet B-man. We have to wait till you're all better." I slowly licked his ear. When I stepped away he growled in frustration. I loved having him wrapped around my finger like that. I helped him up and get his costume ready. Before he left through the window, I said, "I promise I won't run away. I'll always be here." And I gave him a warm smile.

"I'll be right here too, Harleen Quinzel." And he was.

**Plz review! XD**


End file.
